


I've never written fanfiction help

by Psychedelidiii



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelidiii/pseuds/Psychedelidiii
Summary: I've finally come to the dark side and made an account after lurking for years! I really enjoy fanfiction but never ever wrote it myself but the year is 2020 so anything is possible! I'm mainly interested in writing Markiplier or his alter egos stuff, most likely smut without plot but idk, I'm down for any YouTuber smut. I really want to write stuff others want so I made this first post to let everyone know that I am taking suggestions! Have a nice day cyber travelers, keep sinning!





	I've never written fanfiction help

I have a few ideas of my own but as I've said before, I don't know what I'm doing so requests will be welcomed. Im willing to write about any YouTuber but if it's anything else then I might do that too. If you give an idea, don't worry about it being too weird or gross, I'm willing to do whatever. I'm no stranger to this website but when it comes to tags and stuff, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't even know what threads or parent threads are so be patient? Healthy criticism is very welcome! I hope y'all enjoy my future work, have a nice day or night humanoid configurations!


End file.
